When Times are Rough: Chapter 1Leaving the Titans
by The Most Unusal of Knights
Summary: This is a Raven and Beast Boy romance with tons of twists and turns to blow your mind. In this story you will also meet three made-ups. Two good; One bad: and all connected in some twisted way or the other.
1. When Times are RoughLeaving the Titans

When Times are Rough  
  
By: Serenity Beausejour  
  
Author's note: First of all I'd like to thank you all VERY much for taking the time to go through and read this. Also, I'm not the greatest at doing first person points of views, so I'll usually be writing in Third Person Limited. Please forgive me if when I'm speaking as myself I use old English or say meh instead of my. It's habit. There's also a list of "codes" I'll be using to represent various anime type things. "Codes": ((Sweat drop ONLY if scared or worried))=-.-' ((Sweat drop ONLY if embarrassed))=^u^' ((Pulse.the little deally ma flooper that shows if someone is mad or something))=+ ((Sigh))= =O  
  
When a specific person is talking the writings will be different( I'm so smart I amaze meh self sometimes. So here's how it works: Raven Beast Boy Robin Starfire Cyborg  
  
By the way, yes I have seen the new episodes of Teen Titans with the T-word of which I will not speak because she is PURE EVIL!!! I strongly believe in Raven and Beast Boy hooking up because they WILL hook up. RAVEN AND BEAST BOY FOREVER!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok everyone, unless you count having bought the Teen Titans' Comix ^u^', I regret to say that I do not own Teen Titans, nor do I write for any of their "Official Personnel Peoples". ((Even though one day I hope I can.and for those of you who say "Well what the Titans aren't around then??? I'll tell you the same thing I told my friends.The Titans will always be around, whether it be real, or whether it be in meh heart. ^u^ RAVEN AND BEAST BOY FOREVER!!!)) Claimer!?!?!?: Though I disclaim owning the Teen Titans, I do own the characters Nevar, Serenity, and Karsin, but you won't meet them until a later day.  
  
Ok everyone the interestingness is about to begin!!!  
  
Narrator:  
  
When times are rough you're supposed to turn to your family and friends right??? Well what if you didn't have that option???  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1: Leaving the Titans~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven was damn near hysterical as she grabbed her stuff and threw it into various bags. Beast Boy came over to the door that was open but knocked softly anyway. "Raven, please, stop for a minute ok??? Robin didn't mean it." He said trying to calm her down. "I'm fine and so is Robin.it's cool really." He said slightly pleadingly. She paused and calmed down for a moment hearing Beast Boy's voice. "Yes he did, and you know it as well as I do." She said as she sank down onto her bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was two days earlier, and Raven was sitting in her usual spot reading one of her favorite books, The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were attempting to teach Starfire how to play a video game, seeing how Raven was refusing to join them. Raven's ear caught the sound of the guys talking as Starfire was attempting to figure out all the buttons on the game consol.  
"Raven's been a lot quieter than usual, she hasn't even made a sarcastic comment at Beast Boy's jokes." Cyborg said with a look of concern on his face.  
Beast Boy sighed, he like Raven greatly, just didn't really want to admit it even tough he knew that the others had probably already figured it out. "I hope she's ok." He said glancing up at her.  
"She's probably fine, just engrossed in her book. Let's go back to the game." Robin said turning back to Starfire to see her tangled in the cords of the game controllers. He went over to help her out and they continued the game.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Titans' were now all outside taking turns on the obstacle course and sparring against one another. Right now the last of the Titans', Beast Boy, was up at the obstacle course.  
"Com'on BB!!!" Cyborg cheered from the side. Beast Boy finished and looked at his score.  
  
((Author's note: They were using the scores to pick whom'd they would be sparring against. RAVEN AND BEAST BOY FOREVER!!!))  
  
"One minute and fifty-seven seconds." Robin said.  
"Looks like it's you and me lil' buddy." Cyborg said grinning.  
"Sorry Cy looks like it's you and Star." Robin said as he compared times.  
"Star!?!?!? Wadda ya mean Star!?!?!?" He asked waving his arms around.  
"I mean as in Star, you know, Starfire. You guys have the same time." Robin told Cyborg.  
"Ok, then who's BB up against???" Robin looked closely at the scores one more time.  
"Raven." He said flatly. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire shifted their gazes between their two friends. They all knew that, even though neither one of them would dare admit it, they liked each other. Raven shrugged as she stood next to Beast Boy. He glanced at her nervously.  
'ANYBODY else would've been fine with me.' He thought to himself.  
"Ok you guys, everyone go to where you're supposed to spar." Robin said. He'd be commenting on everyone's fighting styles, as the one that was unpaired always did.  
"No hard feelings." Beast Boy muttered as he transformed into a ram and attempted to charge Raven. She dodged it easily.  
"Going to have to try a little harder BB." Robin called over to him. Beast Boy went to charge again and Raven lifted him up into the air and threw him up against a wall half-heartedly, not wanting to spare against him. Beast Boy fell and changed to normal and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Ouch."  
"You ok???" She called to him.  
He changed into an elephant and went to charge at her again. He succeeded in knocking her backwards. She stood up slowly.  
"I'll take that for a yes." She said as she leaned against the wall.  
"Come on Raven, you're not going to do that if we run into Slade or the H.I.V.E. are you???" He called to her. She cursed under her breath and aimed towards Beast Boy and released her dark energy. Beast Boy changed into a mouse and it over shot him. Robin yelped in pain as the energy force hit him. Raven fell out of the air and landed roughly on her side.  
  
((Author's note: Ok everyone. This was a question brought up to me by meh friend Brooke. Why did Raven fall??? Well, since her target wasn't Robin, it was Beast Boy; it drained her powers a little bit, so she fell. Now on with the story!!! ())  
  
All the fighting had stopped and Robin was lying in a crumpled heap about ten yards from herself. She stood up slowly and walked over to him as all the others rushed over as well.  
"Robin???" Starfire said her eyes welling up with tears. "Is he alright???" She asked.  
"My sensors show that he's still alive. He's just unconscious." Cyborg said as he checked his sensors to make sure.  
"Robin??? Robin!!! Robin I wish you to not be like this!!!" Starfire said poking his side. She fell to her knees beside him, crying.  
"It's ok Star." Cyborg said putting a caring hand on her shoulder. Starfire shook her head sadly and wiped her eyes. Raven watched the whole scene horrified. 'How could I have done this???' She thought to herself. 'And what if it would have hit Beast Boy???' She looked at him and noticed that he was looking at her too.  
"Are you ok Raven???" He asked walking over to her. She managed to let out a small sound that he took to be a yes. She had then turned and walked away from the scene.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Robin was slightly better, but did have a little bit of a limp to his step. He just kept telling everybody that he would be fine. Raven was nowhere to be seen though. He'd tried the open areas, and after not seeing her he decided to go and check her room. He knocked quietly and heard a chocked out reply of come in. He entered the room and saw that Raven was sitting on her bed, silent tears rolling down her face.  
"Raven??? What's wrong???" He asked her. He'd never seen her like this before. None of the Titans had.  
"Nothing." She said wiping her eyes.  
"Don't lie Raven, I can tell something is wrong." He told her.  
"I can't tell you."  
"And why not???"  
"Because you'll hate me for it." She said seriously.  
"Raven, I promise I won't hate you." He said sighing.  
"Do you really want to know what the problem is??? The problem is that if I wouldn't have missed Beast Boy and hit you I would have hit him. Do you get what I'm saying??? Not only that, it would've come close to killing Beast Boy because my powers were focused for him not you. On top of it all I blame you." She said exasperated.  
"I understan.," he stopped in mid-sentence, "why do you blame me for it!?!?!?" He yelled at her. She began to sob a little.  
"BECAUSE YOU KEPT EGGING ME ON TO USE MORE FORCE BEHIND IT!!!" She yelled.  
  
The other Titans' heard the yelling and quickly ran to Raven's room to see what was going on.  
"What's the ma'er???"  
  
((Author's Note: Ok I'm sure that you've all watched the show and that's why you read the fanfictions. Well as you all know Cyborg speaks with a bit of an accent, not sure what that accent is, but I'm pretty positive that if he were to say matter it would be ma'er. I'm attempting to use their own dialects, so please be patient with me. It is my first time to ever write a fanfiction. RAVEN AND BEAST BOY FOREVER!!!))  
  
Cyborg asked looking between his best friend, Robin, and his friend,  
Raven.  
"Maybe we should leave." Starfire whispered. Though she didn't know all of Earth's customs, she knew enough to realize that this was not good.  
"More like Raven should leave." Robin mumbled hearing Starfire's comment. Raven's eyes began to well up with tears once more.  
"You want me to leave Robin??? Fine I'll leave." Raven said in a harsh whisper.  
"Good. It'd do everybody some good for everyone in the Tower to be happy, especially without you around." He said to her.  
  
((Author's note: Yes I know that Robin's a little mean here, but he's also a little delusional right now. The impact made him a little "Whoo hoo", but he becomes nice again.I promise!!! RAVEN AND BEAST BOY FOREVER!!!))  
  
"Robin??? Surely you do not wish to send our friend away???" Starfire asked confused.  
"Robin you can't be serious." Cyborg whispered.  
"I'm dead serious." He said in response to his friends.  
Raven hurried from the room pushing past the others. Beast Boy looked as if he was in shock as he stumbled back wards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~PRESENT DAY~~~~~~~~~~PRESENT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven sat with her head in her hands sobbing slightly. Beast Boy walked over and sat next to her.  
"Don't cry Raven. Please.don't cry." He said sadly. She stood up suddenly and began to put more stuff in the many bags and such that were lying around.  
"Raven stop it!" He said rising is voice. She paused for a single moment. Beast Boy had never raised his voice to her, so she was a little taken aback by it. She turned around and looked at him.  
"Why???" She asked him simply.  
"Why??? Why should I stay here and continue to deal with this. Robin wants me out??? I'll leave. Do any of you guys want me out??? I don't know, but I'm leaving anyway and you can't do anything about it." She said coming close to hysterics once more.  
"I want you to stay."  
"That's just plain wonderful!!! The green changeling wants me to stay." At this remark even Beast Boy's eyes began to well up some, but he refused to cry in front of her.  
"Good bye Beast Boy." Raven said solemnly. Beast Boy waited for her to throw him out, but instead she hurried by and went out of the door, leaving her bags behind. A few moments later he heard some yelling down stairs and the sound of the door slamming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~YELLING DOWNSTAIRS~~~~~~~~~~~~~YELLING DOWNSTAIRS~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Rae." Cyborg said as she came downstairs. She had been hoping that no one was down there so that she could just up and leave. Cyborg noticed her tear streaked face.  
"Are you ok???" He asked her concerned.  
"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OK!?!?!?" She yelled at him.  
"NO NEED TO GET ALL MOODY ABOUT IT!!!" Yelled Robin who had been sitting in the corner of the living room.  
"STAY OUT OF IT!!!" She snapped back pinning him to the wall. She then stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.  
  
((Author's Note: Yet again I am disrupting the story. I'm sure you've all been wondering why Raven is able to act like this without a rising her dark half right??? Well I was wondering meh self so as I wrote along I came up with a reason. ( You know how at the end of 'Nevermore' Raven's sides all came together to become one including her evil side??? Well when that happened her emotions were contained inside of her, including the evil side, making it so that she could feel emotions without causing world destruction. Pretty good huh??? Well back to the story, and now it's time to meet DRUMROLL: (NOT TELLING(!!! RAVEN AND BEAST BOY FOREVER!!!))  
  
Well now that I just got you all worked up over meeting the current mystery person.I'm going to cut it off here for the moment. ( Am I not a nice person or what??? Ok let me clarify some things right now.  
  
Yeah I know Robin's mean, but like I said, he goes back to nice. I'm a very strong believer in Raven and Beast Boy hooking up in case you all haven't already noted this. Yes, I have seen Terra, and No, I don't think her and Beast Boy will hook up. GASP I said the T-word!!! Smacks self BAD!!! RAVEN AND BEAST BOY FOREVER!!! I'm sure you've all noted that whenever I use question marks or exclamation points I use three of them, not one. Let it be known that this is meh trademark. Last, but certainly not least, at the end of all meh stories I plan on giving you a nice little preview of the next one. ( Told ya I was a nice person!!!  
  
PREVIEW:  
  
In the next chapter of When Times are Rough Raven will run into ??? Another teen with powers, but is running from another source, namely: None other than Jinx who's working for Slade. Not only does Raven run into???, has a close run in with Slade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE WITH THE TITANS~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Robin begins to feel sorry for.I'll call it."dismissing" Raven from the Titans. When the group goes out to look for their.no I'm not going to call her misunderstood.mysterious and good friend. They're unable to find her, but they do find three little clues: a small piece of Raven's cloak, a wolf hair, and a laughing pink haired female, I think you know who I'm talking about, what's happened to their friend??? Find out in When Times are Rough Chapter Two: Meeting ???  
  
Thank you all once again and review are encouraged!!! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, ect. I would greatly appreciate it!!! And now a special news bullet.  
  
Puts on news reporter voice Hello and thank you for tuning in. This fanfiction has been brought to you by author Serenity Beausejour. Her reason for writing this??? Well as of right now we know she wrote it as a strong believer in Raven and Beast Boy hooking up, but other reasons are kept secret in case certain people read this a terrorize her with it. This has been Bob DntUWnaNo saying thank you and goodnight, or morning, or afternoon, really depends on when you're reading this now doesn't it??? Takes off news reporter voice  
  
Thanks Bob. I'd also like to say that in chapter three or four I might be introducing meh co-author Brittany Bennet.  
  
Special thanks to meh editors for When Times are Rough, Chapter One: Leaving the Titans:  
Mehself  
Brittany Bennet  
Brooke Green  
AND  
Amanda Garcia 


	2. When Times are RoughMeeting Serenity

Author's Note: Hi again everyone!!! Well I'm back with Chapter Two!!! I'm so glad that you were all so patient with me, and I look forward to some reviews??? Maybe.possibly.alrighty then, so anyway.I know I gave you a sneak preview of this chapter, but it wasn't supposed to come out like that. I hope that you all forgive me, but it's still AWESOME!!! Also it has come to meh attention that the various fonts and colors that I used do not work on this website. Please forgive that. If you would like a copy of one that looks like meh own, please send me your e-mail address in a review. THANKS!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Two: Meeting Serenity~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT MORNING AT THE TOWER~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT MORNING AT THE TOWER~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cyborg looked up at Robin and laughed a little.  
"Would you just shut up and help me down from here???" Robin asked as he struggled against the bonds that Raven used to put him up there. He growled a little under his breath.  
"Yea.no."  
"And why not???"  
"Cain't."  
"What do you mean you can't???"  
"Raven's powers are a lil' diff'cult to break through if ya know whad I mean." Cyborg said still snickering.  
"So how am I supposed to get down???" Robin asked as he stopped struggling against the bonds.  
"Well we could wait for Ra." Cyborg trailed off, "never mind. -_-' I could get Starfire and see if she would help, or we could wait for it to wear off."  
"Get Starfire."  
"No prob bro." Cyborg said grinning. 'I know I shouldn't laugh, this is serious, but it is funny.' He thought to himself sighing.  
"Yo Star!!!" Cyborg yelled. Starfire emerged from the kitchen baring a bowl of what looked like.DUN DUN DUN.the dreaded Pudding of Sadness.  
"Yes???" She asked gloomily.  
"Can you.uh." He pointed up at Robin. Starfire looked up and zapped at Raven's dark powers with one of her star bolts. Robin fell and landed smoothly.  
"Thanks Star." He said gratefully. Starfire just nodded her head to show that she had acknowledged him. She was still upset with the fact that he had sent Raven away from the Tower. 'Now Star's mad at me too??? This is just wonderful.' Robin thought to himself as he walked over and sat on the couch. A moment later a raven flew into the living room from upstairs and landed on the couch beside Robin. Beast Boy looked up and changed into his normal form.  
"She's not here." He said sadly. Cyborg looked over at him.  
"Are you ok lil' dude???" He asked sympathetically. Beast Boy nodded his head a little and looked over to Raven's normal place, just to make sure. =O He'd been wishing that it was all just a nightmare, and now the reality had hit him.  
"She'll be back." Beast Boy said.  
"Wadda ya mean???" Cyborg asked raising an eyebrow.  
"She left her stuff, she has to come back." Beast Boy responded seriously.  
"Yeah, she'll be back." Cyborg said softly, he wasn't so sure himself, but he might as well keep up Beast Boy's hopes even if his own were gone. Robin just shook his head slightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN-WOODS~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN- WOODS~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven continued to walk through the woods. She was very irritated. She'd lost her home, forgotten her stuff, and she had slept in one of the crappiest motels around. As she continued to walk around it steadily grew darker outside.  
"This is great." She muttered under her breath. Suddenly her broach began to glow. She looked down at it and realized it was her tracker going off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE TOWER~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE TOWER~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beast Boy continued to punch buttons on the Titans' tracking system.  
"YES!!!" He cheered. Suddenly the living room was filled with the various sounds of beeping. Star's necklace, Robin's belt, Cyborg's bionic eye, and Beast Boy's own belt.  
"See ya figured out how to work the trackin' system???" Cyborg said from behind Beast Boy.  
"Yep." He nodded proudly.  
"And IF I did it right Raven is right."  
"On the other side of town." Came Starfire's voice before they managed to spot Raven on the map.  
"How'd you know that???" Beast Boy asked turning around startled to hear Starfire.  
"Do you think that you are the only one's concerned with our friend's well being???" She asked him smiling slightly as she went to the kitchen to dump the last of the Pudding of Sadness. 'That truly is disgusting.' She thought to herself. Robin entered the living room holding up his belt.  
"Hey Cy??? Did you do something??? My tracker just started going insane.oh." He said as he realized what was going on. He immediately walked out of the room. Beast Boy growled a little before changing into a raven and flying out of an open window.  
  
((Author's Note: Don't know who opened the window now do you??? Well, neither do I so don't ask (.))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN-WOODS~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN- WOODS~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the night had finally settled in Raven suddenly collided into what seemed like a giant ball of fur. Her first thought was Beast Boy, but she realized that it wasn't green. She frowned a little in disappointment. The figure stood up and snarled at her and she realized that it was a wolf as a giant ball of pink light crashed into the tree behind her. The wolf jumped behind a nearby tree.  
"Jinx." She mumbled. The pink haired girl came out from behind the tree, but surprisingly wasn't being trailed by the rest of the H.I.V.E.  
"Lookie here!!!" She giggled in amusement.  
"A lone Titan!!! Slade's going to love this." She squealed in excitement. She put her wrist up to her mouth and pressed a button.  
"Slade we have a lone Titan here, what do you want me to do with her???" She asked glaring at Raven.  
"Sent after the changeling and run into a lone Titan??? Well isn't this just my lucky day." Came Slade's voice from the watch. Raven let out a growl.  
"Bring her along too." He said.  
"Yes boss." Jinx said.  
"I'm going to enjoy this greatly." Jinx said preparing to fight. The aurora of Dark magic began to glow around Raven's hand as she threw Jinx to a tree.  
"DON'T MESS WITH ME TODAY!!!" Raven yelled. Jinx appeared to be unconscious, so Raven just left her there. The wolf peered out from behind the tree.  
"You're a changeling???" Raven asked the figure assuming that it was the one that Slade had been after. The figured turned into a female. She was wearing an outfit that resembled the Brave Raven's, in Nevermore. She had brown hair that went down to her waist, except for her bangs, which were about two, or three inches longer, piercing emerald eyes; around the femme's neck was an emerald crystal.  
"Yeah, who are you???" She asked harshly.  
"A former Titan, Raven to be precise. Why was she chasing you, and who are you that needs to be chased???" Raven replied coldly.  
"No clue, and ((Author's Interruption: IT'S DUN DUN DUN)) Serenity." She replied to Raven. "You mean Titan as in the Teen Titans???" Serenity asked her.  
"Former Titan, and yes as in the Teen Titans. Why???"  
"I was based off of you." Serenity replied. Raven raised an eyebrow at this.  
"What do you mean based off of me???" She asked a little confused.  
"I lived on the planet of Xerion. It's a war planet." She said as response to Raven's dazed look. "I was born of an Earth mother and father, but taken to that planet because I had "interesting" qualities. Some of the scientist up there decided that I have amazing speed and agility and so they began to experiment. One night one of the scientist read about the famous Teen Titans in the newspaper, and about the one with "mysteriously dark powers". So one day they injected me with some sort of serum and it gave me powers like yours. Except for they screwed something up, and instead of a few minor powers I have stuff like the ability to change into a wolf, as you saw, and can run decently." Serenity said finishing off her story.  
"As fascinating as that sounds. I have to go now." Raven said heading towards the deeper parts of the woods.  
"Can I go with you???" Serenity asked suddenly.  
"As long as you don't mind the irritating beeping." She said gesturing at her broach.  
"Not at all, but may I ask why it's doing that???"  
"I'm being tracked." At this Serenity jerked back a little bit.  
"Not like that. It's the Titans more likely than not." She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek unnoticed because her hood was up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~FOLLOWING BEAST BOY~~~~~~~~~~~~~FOLLOWING BEAST BOY~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beast Boy was soaring through the air to where he'd een Raven's location on the tracker-map. 'I should've done more to stop her.' Was the thought that ws continuously running through his mind. As he scanned the area he noticed that there were voices down in the woods. He attempted.Keyword: ATTEMPTED.a dove bomb, but ended up losing speed after he'd mis-judged the thickness of the branches. As he fell through he changed back to human form. "AHHH!!!" He landed roughly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~FOLLOWING RAVEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~FOLLOWING RAVEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven turned sharply as she heard a loud THUMP in the clearing behind her. Serenity quickly turned into her wolf stature and trotted over to the clearing. She came back a moment later carrying a struggling green rabbit in. "It's green." She said, changing, with a look of disgust. Beast Boy changed to normal.  
"Well your breath smells bad, but I'm not givin' you dirty looks." He retorted as he stood brushing himself off while mumbling.  
"So who are you anyway???" He asked looking up. Before Serenity had a chance to respond he cried out,  
"RAVEN!!! I've been looking every where for you!!!" He said relieved that he'd finally found her. She looked at him sadly before turning and walking the opposite direction from him. She wasn't quite sure if she could face him right now.  
"Aren't you even going to say hi to me???" He asked her sadly. 'Why won't she talk to me???' He asked himself.  
"Raven.I." He started.  
"RavenIloveyou!!!" He spitted out quickly. She stopped in her tracks and wiped away another single tear before letting out a small laugh. She turned around to face him, a small smile playing on her lips.  
"Ah, love. Such a complicated emotion. I'm not sure if I'm capable of loving anyone Beast Boy. I suppose you're the closest that I've ever come to it though. I'm not sure that you know what you're talking about though." She responded coldly.  
"Raven, please!!! Don't toy with my emotions like this. I do know what I'm talking about. I do love you. Besides from my parents, you're the only one I've ever loved. I just wish that you could feel the same way, but I guess you can't. I'll leave you now, but remember I'll always love you. Good bye for now Raven." Beast Boy changed into a raven and took off once more. He entered the front door of the Tower and went and sat down in Raven's chair, picked up Raven's book, and silently began to read it. Cyborg looked up at him a little shocked that Beast Boy was actually reading a book, let alone Raven's book..  
"Any luck BB???" Cyborg asked him, but he already knew the answer. Beast Boy had undoubtedly found Raven, told her his feelings for her, and she tossed them aside. Beast Boy looked up and nodded his head a little before burying his head inside the book once more. Cyborg just shook his head sadly at his green friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~MORNING AT THE TOWER~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MORNING AT THE TOWER~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was around 9:00 A.M. when everyone was downstairs with the exception of Beast Boy, and naturally Raven. Cyborg was sitting on the couch playing his video game, as usual, and Robin and Starfire had gone to the "mall of shopping" to hang out for a little bit. Around 10:00 Starfire and Robin returned.  
"Hey Cy!!!" Robin greeted as they walked in and saw Cyborg in the same position that he'd been in when they left.  
"Still no BB???" Robin asked looking around the living room.  
"Nah, but I think tha' he's up in his room. He hasn' passed by me all mornin'. I think he's a little upset about Raven leaving." A moment later they heard the door from upstairs into the living room open behind them. They all turned around to see a person standing there that would've mistaken had they not been short and green.  
"Um.hey BB." Robin said. Beast Boy had a "new look" you might say. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt that said "Who Really Cares?" across the front. Under his arm he was carrying another book that was obviously Raven's that said The Art of Meditation across the front in gold letters. Beast Boy nodded in acknowledgement before sitting in Raven's seat once more and reading.  
"Joyous morning good friend." Starfire said smiling sweetly.  
"What's cookin' bb??? Hopefully none of tha' tofu junk." Cyborg said jokingly. Beast boy looked up and flashed a quick smile before continuing to read.  
"So.good book bb???"  
"It's interesting." Beast Boy responded in a mono-tone voice. An answer you would be more likely to hear from Raven. The others gave Beast Boy a strange look before going back to what they were doing.  
"What's this???" Beast Boy inquired as a small sheet of paper fell out of the book. Cyborg looked over at what Beast Boy was talking about.  
"looks like a note or somethin'." Cyborg said picking it up. He opened up the inside and recognized an untidy scrawl that was obviously raven's.  
"I couldn't read this if my life depended on it." He said turning the paper in all directions.  
"you probably could.it's close enough to your writin'." Cyborg said grinning.  
"Yeah I guess so." Beast Boy said taking the sheet of paper from Cyborg. He now saw why Cyborg was unable to read it. Not only was the writing messy, it was also in different places all over the page, upside down, backwards, sideways, any way you could think of, it was there." Beast Boy went into the kitchen, grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen he sat at the table and got to work trying to figure out what the note really said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~MORNING WITH RAVEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~MORNING WITH RAVEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven had spent the night in the woods instead of the motel, it wasn't much better. Serenity hadn't seemed to mind. As her and Raven sat outside the Titans' Tower waiting for a moment to go inside.  
"Why are we waiting out here???" Serenity asked after about an hour of just sitting outside. "I mean you do live there right??? Why don't you just walk inside grab your stuff and walk right back out simple as that???" Serenity asked Raven a little confused by the situation. Raven still hadn't told Serenity the whole ordeal that had happened with the other Titans.  
"It's just not that simple ok???" Raven snapped back. Serenity fell backwards. Raven felt bad and began to explain everything that had happened. When she was finally finished she said,  
"Now do you see why I can't just walk in???"  
"Raven I do understand why you can't just WALK in there, but HELLO!!! You have the ability to teleport yourself don't you??? When it starts to get dark just teleport into your room and then come back out here. I'll be standing here waiting for you." Serenity said. The thought never really occurred to Raven so she smiled at Serenity.  
"Thanks." She said. She felt kind of stupid for not thinking of it sooner.  
  
When about 9:00 P.M. rolled around Raven decided to go inside the Tower to get her stuff.  
"You coming with???" Raven asked Serenity whom been sitting patiently the whole time Raven had been out there. Serenity nodded politely. Raven opened up the portal and went through followed closely behind by Serenity. They exited in her room and Raven jumped back a little to see a strange person sitting at her desk. The figure was dressed in all black and had their head down low on the desk apparently very intent on whatever they were doing. Raven motioned to Serenity to be quite.  
"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!!!" Raven yelled flipping the figure around and pinning it to the wall. It took her a moment to realize who it was and she dropped Beast Boy quickly. She rushed over and covered his mouth and motioned for him to be quite too before she moved her hand. When she finally moved her hand Beast Boy said,  
"Don't you think it's a little late for that Raven??? Espcially since you pretty much just announced your presence." Beast Boy said in his "new" voice. Raven growled under her breath as she heard footsteps.  
"I'll be back, trust me." She said opening up a new portal to go through.  
"And I'll be waiting for you." He said as he watched her leave. A moment later Cyborg entered the room and saw Beast Boy sitting a little ruffled on the floor.  
"Ya ok buddy???" Cyborg asked holding out a hand to help him up.  
"Ya, we had a visitor. I told you that she would be back." Beast Boy said grinning. Cyborg laughed a little.  
"I take it she didn't like you being in her room." Beast boy shook his head grinning.  
"she didn't realize who you were." Beast boy shook his head again and sighed still grinning.  
"I figured out that poem deal." He said still grinning as he patted his pocket.  
"LEMME SEE!!!" Cyborg yelled lunging at beast boy. Beast boy dodged him easily.  
"No way." Beast Boy said sitting back down at the desk.  
"Besides, I just have it figured out. I still have to put it all in the correct order. That's what I was doing when Raven showed up. That's the yelling that you heard." Cyborg left since Beast Boy refused to show him the sheet of paper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~FOLLOWING RAVEN~~~~~~~~~~~~ FOLLOWING RAVEN~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven and Serenity arrived at the other side of the portal and Raven cursed. "Just go back in a couple of hours." Serenity said yawning widely.  
"Oh I plan on it." Raven replied. "You can go to sleep if you want." Raven told Serenity.  
"Ok, but wake me up before you leave." Serenity said changing into her wolf-stature. She walked around in a circle, like a dog, before finally laying down and going to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~2:00AM~~~~~~~~~~~~~2:00AM~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I'll just let her sleep.' Raven thinks t herself as she opens the portal. She enters it and another portal opens within the Titans' Tower. She steps silently and heads for where her bags had once been, only to find that they were now missing. Her room was as if she had never left it. Raven went to her closet to see if the bags were in there.  
"I told you I'd be waiting for you." Raven turned around to see Beast Boy.  
"I'm just here for my stuff, then I'll be gone again." She said choking back the tears again. Beast Boy noticed tears on her eyelashes. The same ones that'd she'd been trying to prevent.  
"Ravens can cry." She looked up at him. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, green eyes starring back at her. He was also holding up the paper that had fallen out of her book.  
  
Well everyone. Once again I'm leaving you in suspense. ( I've already started on When Times are Rough: Chapter 3-ravens can cry. Which also includes a poem/monologue of sort that I wrote by Mehself. It'll be put in as a song fiction I guess you could say. See you next time!!! Special thanks to the editors: Mehself Brittany Bennet 


	3. When Times are RoughCan ravens cry?

Author's Note: I'm back!!! Hope you all like it so far. This chapter is going to be meh one with the monologue deally that is entitled 'Can ravens cry???' Now I'd just like to say that there might be two parts to this. It is undecided, but me and meh co-author Brittany, who will be writing with me on this one, will talk it over. If we get at least 25 reviews on this, there will DEFINITELY be a part two. Well me and meh co-author worked it out and decided that if we at least have 10 reviews we will be Making a Chapter 3 Part 2: ravens can cry, but we must have our reviews!!! Also in this chapter you'll be meeting another character. At the end f the story please read what I have wrote. You'll get a nice little sneak preview of Chapter 4: Transferred.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3: Can ravens cry??? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pardon???" Raven said unsure if she had heard him correctly.  
"I said ravens can cry." Beast Boy repeated. Raven shifted her gaze to the sheet of paper once more, before her eyes locked on Beast Boy's. She shook her head lightly and headed for the closet once more. Beast Boy ran over and stood in front of the door with his arms crossed in front of him. He looked at her with pleading eyes. She pushed him off to the side. He slowly opened up the sheet of paper and began to read it.  
"Can ravens cry??? A raven is a dark and mysterious creature. I guess I'm sort if like it. We both have thoughts and emotions, but can ravens cry??? If they tried I'm sure they could, they'd have others there to comfort them. That's another way we're alike. Ravens have others there to comfort them, and I have the Titans here to comfort me. That still doesn't answer my question, can ravens cry. That's all I want to know.can ravens cry???" Beast Boy looked up from the sheet of paper.  
"Yes Rae, ravens can cry." Beast Boy said looking up from the sheet of paper. Raven wiped off her face from the tears that had started streaming down. Beast Boy walked over and went to give her a hug. She jerked back a little, but accepted it.  
"Don't leave Raven." He said softly.  
"Please don't leave."  
"I have to." She said hugging him back.  
"I have to." She repeated. She turned to leave. Beast Boy place a hand on her shoulder and she stopped and looked at him. He held out his hand, and in it was her mirror of her emotions. She accepted it gratefully and held it tightly. Beast Boy exited the room and headed for his own room. Raven walked over to her closet and pulled out a small bag and pulled out some "normal" clothes and threw them in the bag sloppily. She pulled out a shirt and wrapped her mirror in it and stuck it neatly on top. She closed up the bag the went down the hall and tip-toed past Beast Boy's room, unsure of whether or not he was in his room. She walked down the stairs and took one last look around before heading out the door and to the hiding spot that her and Serenity had been at. When she arrived at the spot she saw no Serenity, but there was a set of red eyes starring out at her.  
"Come out." She said harshly. She could tell from where she was standing that the figure had shook it's head.  
"I'm NOT in the mood today." She said raising her hand behind her head.  
"Ok, ok, just chill out alright???" The figure said emerging from the bushes with his hands out defensively in front of him.  
"I was just passing through. As I came over here a dog took off through the woods." He said.  
"It was a wolf, not a dog." Raven said lowering her hand slowly.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here???"  
'I may not be a Titan anymore, but I'm still going to protect them. This guy just isn't normal, but then neither am I.' She thought to herself.  
"I'm Karsin, and like I said, I'm simply passing through. So now you know who I am, who are you??? Other than a Titan, that's pretty apparent to me, but I guess not all kids with powers are Titans now are they???" He asked her flashing a smile of un-naturally pointy teeth.  
"Raven, and former Titan. And what are you implying when you say that not all kids with powers are Titans???" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Well there's the Titans, good guys. Then there's the H.I.V.E, bad guys. Then there's outsiders like me, and now you I guess, the neutrals." He pointed out.  
'He does have a point.' Raven thought to herself.  
"Yeah I guess so." She said before turning and heading towards the street. She figured she might as well go hang at the club while she still had the chance. She wouldn't put it past Beast Boy and the others to be looking for her in the morning.  
"Where ya goin'???" He called after her in an accent that appeared to be Texan.  
"A club why???" She said turning around.  
"Mind if I come 'long???" He asked her.  
"I really don't care." She responded, squinting a little to see him, he still hadn't completely come out of the dark yet. She gave up and turned back around and started walking. She heard him jog up beside her, but she just kept looking forward. He looked over at her.  
"Do you always dress like this???" He asked her looking at her outfit. She just simply nodded her head in response.  
"So ev'n when you go to places like this club we're goin' to, you wear that???" She shook her head and patted her bag.  
"Next question then, do you ever talk???" Karsin asked as he stopped. She stopped and looked back at him also.  
'WHOA!!! He kind of looks like Beast Boy.' Raven thought to herself as she looked at him. 'Gothic Beast Boy.' Raven thought smirking a little. He wore baggy black jeans with multiple chains hanging from the pockets. He wore a plain black t-shirt with a button up black shirt over top of it. His hair was spiked and it was a light color brown, except for the tips which were dyed red, and he had the greenest eyes that she'd ever seen, with the exception of Beast Boy's. 'Well got to give him some props. He's even annoying like Beast Boy.' She sighed. "Yes, I wear this specific outfit all the time, no I don't wear it when I go out to clubs I take my clothes in this bag. Obviously I do talk, I just don't talk a lot. I've been think about some stuff that's been going on at the Tower, and now I've run into a wolf girl and you. Anymore questions you would like to ask before we make it to the club???" "Just three more, was the dog, sorry wolf, that took off the wolf-girl, what problems are you havin', and do you dance with people at these clubs???" He asked grinning at her. She sighed heavily once more as she continued to walk and explain. "Yes that was the wolf-girl, her name's Serenity. Yes I dance with people at these clubs, and I'd rather not talk about these problems." They walked a few more moments in silence.  
"That's the club right up there." Raven said pointing to a small downwards staircase about ten yards away. Karsin nodded in acknowledgement as they made their way towards it. When they made it there Raven went down the stairs and the entrance guard at the door nodded to her.  
  
"Hi Raven!!!" The guard said.  
  
"Haven't seen you around here lately. You been feeling ok???" Raven nodded to her and smiled a little.  
"Just been tired lately." She said as she went to enter the building. The guard reached out to stop Karsin.  
"He's a friend." Raven said to her. The guard winked.  
"F-r-i-e-n-d, friend, Sarah, friend." Raven said rolling her eyes. Raven entered the building with Karsin following closely behind her. As soon as they entered loud Heavy Metal music began to blare.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE TOWER~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE TOWER~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I vote comedy.it might help bb cheer up some." Cyborg said. They were in the process of trying to decide what movie to watch.  
"YO HOW 'BOUT IT BB!!!" Cyborg yelled up the stairs. After about five minutes there was no answer, so Cyborg decided to go up and investigate while robin put in the movie they decided on, finding nemo.  
"yo bb???" Cyborg called knocking on beast boy's door. After nobody answered he walked in to see beast boy's window was open.  
"probably went to go and get rae." Cyborg mumbled to himself as he headed back downstairs.  
"he's not up there. I guess we should just watch the movie." He said as he plopped down on the couch. Robin and Starfire nodded in agreement as they sat down too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~beast boy~~~~~~~~~~~~~beast boy~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beast Boy had left the Tower after he'd walked out of Raven's room. That had to have been at least an hour ago. He was now sitting at a local club that he'd come across while walking around outside.  
'I can see why Raven likes these kinds of places.' He thought to himself as he listened to the blaring sound of band that was currently onstage. He looked over at the dance floor that was beside his table. There was currently some sort of dance competition going on. He laughed a little at the couple that was currently doing some sort of hip hop routine.  
'Pretty good.' Beast Boy thought to himself as he absentmindedly watched couple after couple go onto the dance floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE CLUB IN GENERAL~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE CLUB IN GENERAL~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll be right back ok??? I have to go get changed." Raven said to Karsin over the sound of the music.  
"I'll find a table to sit at." Karsin replied. Raven nodded her head before going to find a table. He managed to find one that was right next to the dance floor. 'Awesome.' He thought to himself. He noticed some one was sitting at the table behind the one he'd found and held up two fingers as a peace sign, not really paying attention to the fact that the guy was green.  
'Probably a loner.' He thought to himself grinning.  
The guy responded in the same way before pulling a black base ball cap down over his face, hiding it in shadows.  
Raven came back to the table now close to un-recognizable. She wore a black v-neck tank top that was a little short, which irritated her. She also wore a pair of black jeans that had sparkles on them. Her hair was pulled up in a high pony-tail, with the exception of her bangs, which she let hang down in front of her face. She now had on black lipstick and black nail polish. She kept her same usual straight expression as she sat down at the table and watched the couples on the dance floor.  
  
The green guy  
  
((Author's Note: Hmmm.I hope you've figured it out by now. Unless of course you're slow, no offense to anyone, then it's Beast Boy.))  
  
noticed the girl come over and presented the rock on sign figuring he might as well be polite. She presented the same sign back and gave a quick smile. The smile seemed oddly familiar, but Beast Boy just shook his head a little.  
"It can't be Raven." He said a little louder than he had intended. Raven turned around and looked at him.  
"Yeah???" She asked hearing her name. Beast Boy stood up and took off the base ball cap. Raven jumped a little.  
"Hi.BB." She stuttered.  
"This is Karsin." She said motioning towards him.  
"I met him not that long ago." She began to ramble.  
"Raven, chill out." Beast Boy said laughing a little at her.  
"It's cool really. Not like I'm mad or anything." He said forcing a grin. He really couldn't believe his eyes. She'd just met this guy and was hanging out with him, yet when he had told her his true feelings, she'd pushed them aside. He sat back down at his table after turning his chair so he'd be sitting on it backwards. He began to bob his head slightly to the music after putting his cap back on.  
"You really like him don't you???" Karsin asked Raven, noticing that ever since she had found out that was Beast Boy she'd been taking glances at him all night. Karsin grinned.  
'Boss'll like this.' He thought to himself.  
"I'll be right back, I have to go and make a phone call really fast." He told Raven as he stood up. She nodded as response and he hurried back to where the phones were.  
The D.J. had just announced that a new dance contest was about to start and that everyone should grab a partner and circle around the dance area. Raven sighed once more, she usually participated in the dance contest, but her mind was still stuck on Beast Boy. She looked over at his table one more time to see he wasn't sitting there. She shifted her gaze back to the dance floor and Beast Boy was standing in front of her. She jumped a bit and almost fell out of her chair, but Beast Boy caught her grinning.  
"That was graceful." He said playfully. He extended a hand to her.  
"Wanna be my partner for the contest???" He asked. Before she had a chance to answer he'd grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the dance floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~PHONE CALL~~~~~~~~~~~~~PHONE CALL~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's what I said isn't it???" Karsin said into the phone beginning to get fusterated.  
"EW!!! Goodie!!!" Came Jinx's voice from the other end of the line.  
"Slade's gonna like this." She said.  
"No shit shirlock. Just put Slade on the phone, now!!! I'd rather deliver the news that I managed to catch the rouge Titan that had managed to capture you last time." Jinx growled and Karsin grinned in satisfaction.  
"Slade!!! Karsin's reporting!!!" Jinx yelled.  
"Good news I hope???" Came Slade's cold voice from the other end of the line.  
"Of course. I caught the rouge Titan, and found out a bit of valuable information you could probably use to get her completely."  
"Good.but with what I've just sent you, that won't be necessary." Slade responded.  
"Check your pocket." Karsin did as he was told and pulled out a almost insignificant pill.  
"What the hell do you expect me to do with this??? Poison her??? I thought that you wanted her for your side."  
"No you idiot, look closer. You'll notice that it's a knockout/memory wipe pill. Slip it in whatever she's drinking than bring her back here. Just make sure none of the other Titans get in the way."  
"Fine."  
"Oh and Karsin.don't disappoint me." Slade hung up the phone. Karsin starred at the pill a moment longer before returning to the table. He noticed Raven wasn't around.  
"Shit!!!" He said looking around for her. That's when he noticed the now tremendous crowd of people around the dance floor. He found a small opening and managed to push past the people to see the couple dancing in the middle. He immediately noticed Raven and the green guy, Beast Boy. He laughed under his breath.  
"S'right, work up a thirst. This'll be perfect." He said as he watched to two continue to dance.  
"Slade shoulda tak'n up my offer on the information. Tis' ok. I'll just use it against 'er and bring 'er in myself while she's still got a mem'ry." He grinned.  
"Worse, comes to worse, I'll just give 'er the pill 'nyways." He thought. When the song ended the D.J. came over the sound system, speaking over a roar of shouts and applauses.  
"LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR RAVEN AND BEAST BOY!!!" He shouted about the crowd. Raven and Beast Boy took a bow before exiting the center of the crowd.  
"That was fun." Raven said smiling as she sat down. Beast Boy nodded in agreement.  
"Didn't.know.you.could dance." Beast Boy said huffing. Raven smiled and nudged him.  
"Um.Raven??? Can I talk to you 'lone for a minute???" Raven looked at Beast Boy and raised a brow. He shrugged to show it was ok while he tried to catch his breath. Karsin pulled her away from the crowd.  
"You have to come with me." He said seriously.  
"What are you talking about??? Where???" She asked him a little confused. This was really strange to her.  
"Slade's." He said grinning.  
"Oh, and trust me, you want to coop'rate." He said as she opened her mouth to retaliate.  
"Oh really??? And why would I want to go and work for Slade???"  
He grabbed her arm and twisted behind her back so that she was now facing towards where Beast Boy was before whispering in her ear, "Because if not your precious lil' Beast Boy's dead." Raven growled under her breath trying to break out of his grasp without using her powers.  
"Raven just come with me. It'll be fine, trust me." He said still grinning. He turned her back around and pushed her towards Beast Boy. "Tell 'im you haft to help me git to my hot'l 'cause I'm not too sure where it is." They walked towards the table. "Ummm.Beast Boy, I have to help Karsin here get to his hotel, because he's not sure where it is. You don't mind do you???" She asked him. She started to feel bad that now she had to leave Beast Boy once again. "Sure. Do you want me to walk with you guys???" Raven began to nod, but Karsin shot her an evil glare and she quickly stopped. "It's ok, I'll be back at the Tower later on." She said giving him a re- assuring smile. "Ok, cool. I guess I'll see you later then." He said as he stood up and put on his cap once more as Raven grabbed her bag of stuff. The three of them walked out at the same time and set off in their different directions. "Nicely done. And look, he's un'armed.for now." He said laughing.  
"Leave him alone, I've cooperated and now leave him and the others alone." She said harshly. He laughed once more.  
"I won't be hurting any of them. Neither will any of the bad guys." He said still grinning. As if she had a secret that she didn't know.  
  
Author's Note: Since I said it, so it shall be. If you've had any questions about this chapter, please let me know in a review, and I shall let you know. Meh co-author wasn't with me for this one, but we put our head's together and came up with some AWESOME ideas for the next chapter, PLENTY of them. Also I've decided that instead of doing a part 2 of chapter three. It will now be Chapter Five: ravens can cry. Well I look forward to your reviews. Talk to you all in the next chapter!!! Special Thanks to meh editors: Meh Brittany Bennet 


	4. When Times are RoughReformed2xS

Serenity Beausejour: Voices of: Author, Raven, Beast Boy, Nevar, Karsin, Serenity, Gizmo, Slade, and Plasmus. Brittany Bennet: Voices of: Co-Author, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Mad Mod, Jinx, Mammoth, Slade, and Cinderblock.  
  
Author-YO AFRO WOMAN!!! Do the disclaimer!!! Co-author-Ya know what? I'm not going to do it just because you called me Afro Woman.you Texas hick. Author-I ONLY LIVED THERE FOR THREE YEARS!!! Co-author-Doesn't matter, you were there long enough and in the right time in your life to be considered a hick-A Texas hick at that.  
Author-Are you implying something???  
Raven-I think she is.  
Beast Boy-I concur.  
Nevar-WOW!!! Big word beast Boy.  
Serenity-Of course you'd agree with Raven, especially since you like her so much.  
Raven-*Blinks* You do???  
Beast Boy-*Chases after Serenity*  
Serenity-AHHH!!! *Runs away*  
Gizmo-SHUT UP YOU FART SNIFFERS!!!  
Plasmus-*Grunts and starts making squishing sounds*  
Karsin-See boss??? Told ya tha' they liked one 'nother!!!  
Slade-OH SHUT UP!!!  
Starfire-You are all acting like a bunch of.GARSPLARSPANAG!!!  
Co-author-Especially the author.  
Robin-Aren't we supposed to be writing a disclaimer?  
Co-author-Hey! Who's side are you on?  
Robin-I was just asking.  
Co-author-Well, good; because I won't do the disclaimer until there is an official apology and not a word shall escape my lips until then.  
Cyborg-BOOYA!  
Jinx-Is there unrest among the Titans? This could work to our advantage.  
Cinderblock-*Grunts in agreement*  
Robin and Starfire-Don't think about it!  
Author-You all are such pains. Oh.and Cyborg??? What's up with the random "BOOYA!!!"???  
Serenity-AHHH!!!  
Raven-*Covers Serenity's mouth* Much better.  
Serenity-*Stops and tries to get the bond off*  
Beast Boy-*Charges Serenity* Mucho gracias baby.uh.I mean.Raven. *Laughs nervously* -_-'  
Nevar and Karsin-*Laugh*  
Nevar-Smooth Beast Boy.  
Karsin-Real smooth.  
Plasmus-*Makes squishy sound* *Squishy blog*  
Gizmo-YO METAL MUCHERS!!! Who's doing the disclaimer???  
Raven-*Removes Serenity's bond* I guess I'll do it.  
Beast Boy-I'll help!!!  
Serenity-*Turns into wolf* *Growls* *Goes to corner and goes to sleep*  
Co-author-Mm-uh.  
Starfire-She shall not say a word until there is an apology from the author.  
Mad Mod-Well my duckies, I suppose I'll do the disclaimer. *Laughs evilly*  
All in unison-NO!  
Robin-Well someone has got to do the disclaimer.  
Cyborg-I agree with Robin, this is getting no where.  
Co-author-uh hu oh hem.  
Starfire-I think that is code for apology am I correct?  
Co-author-*Nods empathetically*  
Author-I like the quiet. *Grins*  
Beast Boy-DUDES!!! ME AND RAVEN GOT THE DISCLAIMER!!! Weren't you paying attention???  
Author-So who's doing the claimer???  
Cyborg and Nevar-I will. *Look at one another and laugh*  
Gizmo-Just do it already!!!  
Serenity-*Changes between human and wolf forms while sleeping*  
Plasmus-*Grunts and leaves*  
Beast Boy-Guess he was hungry.  
Raven-*Snickers*  
Beast Boy-Was that a laugh???  
Raven-*Shakes head violently while laughing*  
Beast Boy-*Grins*  
Nevar-*Pretends to gag herself*  
Karsin-Stop flirting.  
Author-Just do the claimer and disclaimer already!!!  
Raven and Beast Boy-*Still laughing*  
Co-author-*Sigh* No apology. Ah well, just get it done.  
Starfire-Please?  
Robin-It's about time.  
Mad Mod-Well duckies, I'll be leaving now.  
Cyborg-Hey! How'd he get here anyway?  
Mammoth-Uh.  
Starfire-Yes I would like also to know why Mammoth is here, and Jinx.  
Robin-And Slade.  
All bad guys-*Exchange glances and run out the room*  
Starfire-That was just plain freaky, correct?  
Author-This can't be good.  
Karsin-*Sneaks out back way with Gizmo*  
Author-Hurry up so you can follow them!!!  
Nevar-OH!!! Right.  
Raven-*Still laughing* She *giggle* doesn't own Teen *giggle* Titans, or any other mentioned places *giggle*  
Beast Boy-Except for laugh Xerion, FabFads, and laugh BOOGER Central.  
Raven and Beast Boy-*Start cracking up*  
Author-IT'S BURGER CENTRAL!!!  
Nevar-She owns Xerion, FabFads, BOOGER Central, *Laughs*  
Cyborg-*Snickers* and Nevar, Karsin, and Serenity.  
Author-*Sighs* Beautifully done. Now.TITANS GO!!!  
Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Nevar-*Take off after bad guys*  
Serenity-*Snores*  
Author-*Yells in Serenity's ear* TITANS GO!!!  
Serenity-*Rolls over and snores again*  
Author-*Sighs* *Runs after others*  
Robin-THAT'S MY LINE!  
Starfire-Serenity? SERENITY! *Sighs* I know what to do! I shall sing a Tamerainian morning folk song. *Takes a deep breath*  
Cyborg-*Covers her mouth* Why don't we catch up with the others?  
Starfire-*Looks confused*  
Co-author-That's ok Star, I got it.  
Starfire-*Nods* Do not take long. *Flies off after everyone else*  
Co-author-*Sighs* *Grabs Serenity's legs and starts to drag her* I.wish.I could.levitate.stuff. *Huff* GET UP!  
Serenity-*Snores louder*  
Co-author-Grr! *Trips over a shoe and falls accidentally hitting Serenity*  
Serenity-*Snorts* Hey where is everybody???  
Co-author-*Sigh* Just follow me.  
Serenity-Did you hit me???  
Co-author-Um.what are you talking about?  
Serenity-*Growls*  
Co-author-AHHH! *Runs away*  
Serenity-*Chases after co-author* There's a song in here created by me and meh co-author, also the song goes to the tune of the Freddy Cougar song. For those of you who don't know the Freddy Cougar song.it's a slow creepy tuned version of the song, 1, 2, buckle my shoe, 3, 4, shut the door, 5, 6, pick up sticks, 7, 8, lay them straight, 9, 10, a big fat hen. You know??? That stupid song we all despised so much when we were little???  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4: Reformed 2xS~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karsin and Raven finally arrived at Slade's lair.  
"Hello again Raven." He said from the shadows. Karsin pushed her forwards.  
"Care for a drink???"  
"Cut the bull shit Slade. What's the deal???"  
"Deal??? Oh, they'll be no need for a deal." Slade took a step forward revealing himself to her. She growled a little.  
"And I thought Serenity was the wolf." He said mockingly as he gestured towards a cage in which the form of a wolf was distinguishable.  
'Must be knocked out.' Raven thought to herself.  
"What's the point??? Tell me why I'm here so I can kick your ass and leave."  
"And go where Raven??? You are a loner.nothing more. No one cares about you. You may as well just join alliances with me."  
"Go to hell."  
"You're not in the position to be making threats you know. You are surrounded. I'm sure you've met my friends." He said. Suddenly another set of lights came on suddenly. Standing around her was now Slade, the H.I.V.E., Cinderblock, Plasmus, and to her surprise, Mad Mod, and Dr. Light. She turned slowly in a circle looking at them each in turn. As she turned towards Dr. Light he flinched violently.  
"So a little extra challenge." Raven said turning back to Slade.  
"Well my duckie. Where have all the other weensy teensy duckies gone to now???" Mad Mod asked mockingly. Raven ignored the comment and turned back to Slade.  
"So why the hell am I here???" She demanded. A glass box slammed over top of her. She focused her powers and when she fired at the walls, they immediately turned into mirrors and reflected her spell around her, causing her to be hit by it with five times the power. She fell to the ground harshly. She made a feeble attempt to get back up before falling once more and going unconscious.  
"Ok I delivered her, we knocked her out, now what???" Karsin asked.  
"Give her the serum you imbecile." Jinx said smacking him in the back of the head.  
"ALRIGHT!!! Damn." He said grabbing a syringe. As soon as he arrived in front of the box it disappeared. He knelt down beside her and injected the serum into her are.  
  
1, 2, Raven's through  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~TITANS' TOWER~~~~~~~~~~~~~TITANS' TOWER~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 9AM and Beast Boy had fallen asleep in Raven's chair about an hour ago while he'd been waiting for her to return. Cyborg was the first of the others to come downstairs. He crypt over to the chair. "WAKEY WAKEY!!!" He yelled in Beast Boy's ear. Beast Boy jumped up in the air, and fell. "AHHH!!! What was that for!?!?!?" He yelled at Cyborg as he stood back up. "I dunno, I jus' thought ya needed to wake up." He said grinning. "Yeah??? Well no need to yell next time ok???" "No prob lil' buddy, so why were you out here any way???" He asked raising an eyebrow. Beast Boy thought for a minute before he remembered. "Raven." He muttered. "BB, I dunno how ta tell ya this, but I don' think she's comin' back." Cyborg said sadly. "DON'T EVEN SAY THAT!!!" Beast Boy yelled. "I saw her last night at a club and she PROMISED me that she would be back. She had to help some dude she ran into, I think his name was Karsin, but she had to help him get back to hotel. That's when she promised me that she'd be back, but she never showed." Beast Boy said as he fell back into the chair with his head in his hands. He shook his head lightly. "She never showed." He muttered. Cyborg patted Beast Boy on the back lightly when Starfire and Robin walked in. "What's the matter BB???" Robin asked. Beast Boy just shook his head and muttered, "Never showed." Once more. Robin raised an eyebrow and looked at Cyborg. "Translation???" He asked. "Beast Boy ran into Rae last night. She had to help this dude Karsin that she ran into get back to his hotel, but she then promised Beast Boy she would be back, and." "She never showed???" Robin finished. "Is our friend Raven alright???" Starfire asked. "I don't know, I just don't know." Cyborg said sighing. Starfire flew over and sat knelt down next to Beast Boy. "It will be ok Beast Boy, if Raven said that she would be back. Then she will be back. Raven has never broken a promise to us before, and she would not start now." Starfire said reassuringly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~SLADE'S LAIR~~~~~~~~~~~~~SLADE'S LAIR~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven sat up feeling very woozy. She was still in her club clothes from before.  
"Hello??? Anybody here???" She called. Jinx jumped down from a rafter and landed in front of her.  
"Hey boss." Jinx grumbled, putting on her new act.  
"Boss??? Ummm.who are you???" Raven asked curiously.  
"And who am I???" At this Slade walked over from where he had been standing.  
"The fall must have damaged your memory Darkness." Slade said.  
"Fall??? What fall??? I don't remember falling. I don't remember anything. Who's Darkness???"  
"You're Darkness, remember now??? You not only control the H.I.V.E, but you also work for me. You fell after a run-in with the Teen Titans, our enemies." Slade inquired.  
"Enemies??? How would I have enemies???"  
"Don't you remember anything???" Slade asked. He grinned knowing that she had implanted memories.  
"My powers, and I.I.I remember the fight." She said suddenly as the phony memory played through her mind.  
"Yes, I was afraid that you had forgotten."  
"They ambushed me at a club, while I was out of uniform." She said looking down at her outfit and reaching up the where a very sloppy ponytail was still on her head.  
"Yes, Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo found you outside and brought you back here." He said.  
"And now it's time for you to seek your revenge." Slade said. Raven nodded her head.  
"Where's my uniform???" She asked.  
"It's in that bathroom over there." Jinx said pointing towards a door. Raven, or Darkness now, walked over to the door and entered.  
"It worked." Jinx said in amazement.  
"Of course it worked. You must take orders from her now. She might get suspicious after that and then you not taking orders."  
"Yes boss." Jinx said nodding. She didn't like the idea of taking orders from Raven, let alone the fact that she was a former Titan.  
About ten minutes later Darkness, former Titan Raven, emerged from the bathroom, wearing a completely different outfit, even from her Titan uniform.  
She was wearing a knee-length black dress with peasant sleeves and heavy combat boots. Around her neck she wore a black choker with a black rose in the middle of it. Around her waist was what appeared to be gun holsters, but instead it consisted of two daggers. On her face she had "markings" that looked to have been done in face paint. Under her right eye was what appeared to be a fang that went to the middle of her cheek. By her left eye there was a black teardrop at the corner of her eye, in the middle of her cheek, and close to her chin. On her hands she wore leather gloves that had the fingers cut off of them.  
"That's the Darkness we know." Slade said grinning. Darkness nodded her head.  
"It's time to wreak havoc on the city." She said as she flew up in the air. Jinx walked up so that she was standing behind Darkness, followed closely behind by Mammoth and Gizmo. The four of them took off through the doors and headed for downtown.  
When they arrived at down town they went straight for the mall. Gizmo loaded his bag with tons of silly string can and created a cannon to launch it at people. He laughed a little as he did so.  
Jinx went to a store called FabFads and began to throw the clothes around the store, causing people to run around, as she watched the people run around she would randomly pick a person and cause them to go flying.  
Mammoth had begun taking the mall carts and throwing them through windows of the different store.  
Darkness, on the other hand, watched as people walked by. Every ten minutes or so she would lunge out at a person with her daggers. She'd laugh before returning to her spot in the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~TITANS TOWER~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TITANS TOWER~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All of the alarms in the Tower started blinking and going off as loud as they possibly could.  
"TITANS TROUBLE!!!" Robin yelled as the four Titans gathered around the giant screen in the living room.  
"Someone's causing major trouble at the mall. Someone said it was the H.I.V.E, but it looked like they had someone new that they were taking orders from."  
"Let's go meet this mystery person and give 'em a lil' Sonic Boom." Cyborg said grinning. Robin nodded and the Titans left the Tower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE MALL~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE MALL~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darkness's dagger cut someone deep on the arm; which sent them off running. She grinned in satisfaction as she leaned back into her spot once more.  
"TITANS GO!!!" Robin yelled, his voice ringing throughout the small mall. As Darkness heard the yell she sank back even further into the shadows, ready to attack should the Titans impose even the slightest threat on her. Somewhere in the distance she heard the voice of the one they called Robin fighting with Mammoth. Suddenly a new voice was heard.  
"Look out Cyborg!!!" She heard another female cry out.  
"I'm.fine Starfire." The one named Cyborg said grunting as he ran from who was undoubtedly Gizmo. She heard a small screech from the one named Starfire.  
'Guess Jinx caught up with her.' Darkness thought to herself.  
'Which leaves,' she thought as she racked her memory, "Beast Boy." She said softly. As she said the name she saw a green blob go flying past her.  
"Hold it." She said in her icy voice as she emerged from her spot. At this Beast Boy whirred around to attack her in ram form. She dodged it easily while laughing once more. He turned into an elephant and charged her once more. She pulled out her daggers and stood in fighting stance waiting for him to attack her. As he rammed into her he sent her flying against the wall. She looked up and she had double sets of red eyes.  
"RAVEN???" Beast Boy asked amazed as he turned back into human. This was just the opportunity that she had been waiting for. She lunged at him with her daggers, piercing him in the shoulder expertly.  
"I," she said as she removed her daggers from his shoulder and kicked him away, "am Darkness."  
"Nooo.you're Raven, you know??? A Titan???" Beast Boy responded.  
"I AM NOT A TITAN!!!" Darkness yelled as she launched another attack.  
  
3, 4, A Titan no more  
  
Slade watched on his monitor as Darkness and the H.I.V.E. battled the Titans.  
"Very good Titans, but it seems that you're as useless without Raven, as you are without Robin." Slade said grinning. He watched as Mammoth was taken out by Robin.  
"Very good Robin, but not good enough." He said as Jinx `proceeded to knock Starfire right into Robin, taking them both out for a good amount of time. Mammoth went over to assist Gizmo in trying to override Cyborg's system; while Jinx went over to admire the fight between Darkness and Beast Boy. She grinned as she watched Darkness stab Beast Boy in the stomach and left him there. She looked at the blood on her dagger almost admiringly before she wiped it on Beast Boy's showing back. Jinx grinned.  
'Guess she has more than meets the eye.' She thought to herself. Darkness walked past Jinx, her boots landing heavily on the floor of the mall. Jinx followed in behind her as a fretting Gizmo came running in front of them with a Sonic Cannon blasting after him.  
"Azerath mentrion zinthos." Darkness said effortlessly. Cyborg was sent flying backwards into the water fountain. As they stood outside the mall they stopped and looked back at it.  
"Did you plant it???" Darkness asked. Gizmo nodded as he pressed a button on his watch. He grinned as a small explosion was heard inside. Darkness went to start walking away again as she heard a yell from inside. She stopped suddenly, but shook her head lightly as she continued walking. The others exchanged glances, before they continued on their way.  
  
5, 6, You're in a fix  
  
Cyborg coughed as he sat up. He closed his normal eye and looked around through his bionic eye for any sign of the others. In the distance he could make out the figures of Robin and Starfire standing up.  
"ROBIN, STAR!!!" He yelled. He saw them walking back and forth through the smoke.  
"CY!!! YOU OK???" Robin called back. Cyborg walked over in their direction.  
"Fine.how about you guys???" Cyborg asked.  
"Same." Robin said. Starfire just nodded her head. She seemed as if she was in shock.  
"How could Raven do this???" Starfire asked looking up at the other two.`  
"It's not like what happened to Robin," Cyborg said, "it seemed like she almost enjoyed taking us out. Which means,"  
"She's converted or brainwashed." Robin finished.  
"Has anyone seen BB???" Cyborg asked. Starfire shook her head.  
"Last time I saw him was when he was taking on."  
"Raven." The three of them said at the same time.  
  
"BEAST BOY!!! BEAST BOY!!!" Starfire called as she used her star bolts to see through the smog.  
"BEAST BOY!!!" Robin yelled.  
"YO B.AHHH!!!" Cyborg said as he tripped over something. He looked down and noticed it was Beast Boy.  
"BB??? Beast Boy??? Dude wake UP!!!" He said nudging him in the side. Robin and Starfire came over after they heard Cyborg scream.  
"Beast Boy??? Beast Boy!!! BEAST BOY!!!" Starfire yelled in his ear. He sat up suddenly before leaning over and clutching his side while gasping for breath.  
"Beast Boy!!! You are alright!!!" Starfire said happily. She went to give him a hug, but he stopped her.  
"Please.*wheeze*.don't." He said as he stood up slowly.  
"We need to get him to a hospital." Robin said as he and Cyborg helped Beast Boy out with Starfire following closely behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~SLADE'S LAIR~~~~~~~~~~~~~SLADE'S LAIR~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darkness and the others busted through the door.  
"Very good." Slade said as they walked over to him.  
"I have to talk to you Slade." Jinx said.  
"Yes???"  
"Alone." She said glancing at Darkness. She gestured for him to follow her to one of the rooms off to the side of the room.  
"What is it???" Slade asked.  
"We have a weapon against them."  
"Obviously." Slade said getting frustrated.  
"Your plan has a flaw." Jinx said.  
"What do you mean she has a flaw???" He asked beginning to take an interest in what she had to say.  
"Beast Boy."  
"What??? That little changeling??? What's that have to do with a flaw in my plan???" Slade asked.  
"He screamed as we blew up the place, and it was.it was almost as if she remembered him for a second. It was only for a couple of seconds, but it'd be just enough to ruin our plans." Jinx said.  
"Pay no attention to it. Just continue to take orders from her as planned."  
"Yes boss." She said turning around to leave. She walked out there and looked up at Darkness.  
"Where's my bag???" Darkness asked. Jinx pointed to a corner and she walked over and grabbed it. As she opened it up and pulled out a shirt a mirror fell out of it and on top of the other clothes. She quickly stashed it in with her other clothes and took the bag to the bathroom. She took out the mirror and looked down at it. The mirror seemed oddly familiar, but she couldn't recall where she'd seen it before. She tossed it onto the counter carelessly. A small crack appeared in the frame and a large black arm came out of it. Darkness moved to back away, but the arm came out and pulled her into the mirror. Suddenly she was on a path that was floating in the middle of what appeared to be space. She stood up and brushed herself off. Then she was engulfed in a swirl of many colors. The swirling stopped and several people in different colored cloaks landed in front of her.  
  
Pink=happy Gray=timid Green=brave Orange=lazy Yellow=smart Red=rage Blue=jealous Purple=excited/over enthusiastic  
  
Red-"Now I can take over fully." *Shoves away others* *Advances towards Darkness* Green-"Oh god not again!!!" *Throws arms up in air dramatically* Gray-"Does it really matter??? We're all stuck together anyway" *Backs away from the others* Orange-"What.ever." Darkness-"Who are you all???" All in union, except for Darkness-"You." Darkness-*Looks at them as if they're crazy* "Nooo.I'm me. You're some freaks I don't even know." Yellow-"No we're you alright. Slade brainwashed you. You are a Titan. You are Raven. Whether you want to admit to it or not you still are. You really shouldn't be fighting any of them." Darkness-"I am NOT a Titan!!!" Purple-*Starts to jump rope* "I.don't.see.what.the.difference.is. If.she's.going.to.be.working.for.Slade.anyway.why.AHHH!!!" *She falls* "Why don't we just let Rage take over???" Yellow-"ARE YOU INSANE!?!?!? Doing that would put everyone in danger.INCLUDING US!!!" *Paces back and forth* Red-*Inches towards Darkness* Pink-"Don't even think about it." *Drags Rage away by her ear* Red-"OW!!! Alright I get it.geez." Orange-"Sooo.wut we gonna do??? I mean.we can't jus' keep 'er 'ere." Pink-"When you translate that to human language.look me up." *Giggles* Yellow-*Shakes head sadly at Pink* "This is not a laughing matter. And she said what are we going to do??? We can't just keep her here." *Gestures at Darkness* Pink-"Ohhh." *Frowns* Darkness-"Just take me back you mutant freaks." Orange-"OY!!! Who you callin' a mutant freak???" Pink-"She speaks real English!!!" Orange-*Gives Happy the Evil Eye* Yellow-*Walks over and grasps Darkness's shoulders* "Listen to me Raven.errr.Darkness. You are a Titan and whatever you do you have to protect the Titans and fight Slade and the H.I.V.E. Do yo." *Sirens start going off* Darkness-"I have to go!!! That's the sirens." *Turns to run* Yellow-*Grabs her arm* "Do you understand???" Darkness-"Yeah." *Nods head* Yellow-"We'll follow you to the Forbidden Door." All-*Run towards forbidden door* Yellow-"GO!!!" *Pushes Darkness through the door* Orange-"Think that she's gonna lis'en???" *Raises an eyebrow* Gray-"Not a chance." *=O*  
  
Darkness lands heavily on the floor of the bathroom and looks at the mirror strangely.  
"Must've been dreaming." She mutters rubbing her head as the sirens blare. She hears the sounds of battle going on outside the bathroom. She grabs the mirror and walks out to receive a flying kick to the chest. She looks up at Robin while gasping for breath.  
"Thought you did pretty good didn't you???" She says standing as she removes one of her daggers. Robin gave her a,  
"Come and get me," look as he prepares to attack her once more. She grins at him as she launches at him. He launches at the same time, and knocks her mirror out of her hand. It's almost as if time stops as they watch it fly through the air, and land with a deafening crash. It shatters into pieces and a single figure is barely noticeable as it flies towards her. Suddenly she stops and looks up.with double sets of red eyes, only this time. They're there to stay.  
  
7, 8, The demon's awake  
  
"Raven COME ON!!! This is not you!!!" Robin yells at her.  
"I am Darkness, and this is me." She lunges out with her daggers ferociously.  
  
9, 10, Never see her again  
  
Robin quickly runs out of the way of danger and launches an attack at her back causing her to fall over.  
"Don't hurt her Robin!!!" Beast Boy yells over to him, as he was the first to come back to his senses after Robin.  
"I'm not going to have a choice." Robin calls back as he dodges another attack from Darkness.  
"CYBORG!!!" Robin yells, causing Darkness to turn around. Seeing nobody there she turns back to see Robin and Cyborg running at here. They use Sonic Boom on her, forcing her backwards into a wall. Starfire flies over and floats about Darkness.  
"I am sorry friend." She says sadly as she send several star bolts in her direction. When the smoke cleared up, she had disappeared.  
  
11, 12, Hide yourselves  
  
"Where'd she.AHHH!!!" Cyborg said as he went flying across the room. They heard a laughter ring out behind them and saw her standing there.  
"Raven!!! Please do not act like this. We are your friends." Starfire said pleadingly.  
"I have no friends, alliances, or anybody. I work for Slade, but I only do it to get the enjoyment of murdering you." She said in her cold, cruel voice. She waved her hand carelessly and an explosion happened in between the groups causing Starfire to be sent flying backwards into Serenity's cage. Once the cloud of smoke was gone, she had disappeared as well.  
"You see," said the voice from behind them. They turned sharply to look up and see her standing on the rafters, "I can take you out in a snap if I wanted, but I enjoy watching you all suffer."  
"Raven, stop it!!!" Beast Boy yelled up to her.  
"Stop what???" She asked as she flipped down and landed in a graceful crouch in front of Robin and Beast Boy.  
"Stop this." Robin said. She stood with her daggers by her sides with whirls of smoke still around her. She walked over so that she was about two feet in front of Robin.  
"Robin I'm sorry." She said as her shoulders shrugged down some, and her hair fell in front of her face.  
"It's ok Raven." He says placing a hand on her shoulder. She grinned secretly and stabbed him in the stomach.  
"I'm sorry that you're such a moron." Robin stumbled backwards into a wall as she removed the dagger from in his stomach.  
"Raven.Raven please.stop it." Beast Boy said softly.  
"This isn't you, this really isn't you." He said.  
"Ahhh.Beast Boy. So small, so naïve, so pathetic. It's really sad you know. How you are determined that I am Raven, but I'm not. I am Darkness. You and your friends must have me confused with another person, but I am NOT Raven. No matter how much you would like to believe that."  
"But you ARE Raven, no matter how much YOU would like to disbelieve that. You're Raven and there's nothing that you can do about it."  
"Shut up." She retaliated softly.  
"Raven, please listen to me, you ARE Raven. You are." Darkness kicked him forcing him to fall backwards. She walked over and stood above him, ready to stab him with her daggers. He just sat there and looked up at her.  
"Aren't you even going to fight back???"  
"I refuse to fight back against you Raven." He said with wide eyes starring at her.  
"You really are pathetic." She said as she raised up her dagger, ready to stab him.  
"Remember, just try and remember." Beast Boy said in his soft voice. He tried to do anything that would make her remember. Something came to him and he turned into a dog and jumped up and licked her on her face, remembering what she had told him about the alien dog.  
"What the hell your problem???" She asked pushing him off of her.  
'Ok.that didn't work.' He thought to himself as he tried to think of another way to bring her back to her senses.  
"Don't you remember when you first ran into the Titans???" He asked, unable to come up with anything else.  
"No." She said flatly starring at him.  
'What in the hell is he trying to do???' She thought to herself as he continued to think of ways to try and get her to return to normal. Her eyes began to glow a darker shade of red as she got frustrated with him. She kicked him once more and aimed to stab him, getting tired of this little game.  
"I love you Raven." He said as she began to bring down the dagger. She jerked backwards and dropped the daggers as her head began to fill up with memories.  
  
13 memories  
  
A woman sat with a young girl, who looked to be about seven, beside her on the back porch of a house in a small countryside. The two were wearing matching dresses, like the families that you see on the television that are so calm and together. They both wore the same bright yellow sundress with the patterns of daisies on them. They both had the same violet hair with the same yellow bow in it. They sat together contently and in silence, just looking out at the field of flowers with the same violet eyes. The woman was humming a soft song while she messed with the child's hair.  
"Promise me this." The woman said to the child while she continued to stare at the fields.  
"Yes mommy???" The child asked looking up at the woman.  
"Raven, promise me that you'll always remember that I love you, and promise me that you'll find someone to be with that loves you just as much." She said looking into the child's eyes.  
"I promise." She said hugging the woman.  
  
The same woman and a the child, who was about 11 now, were running down the alley ways of New York.  
"Raven, you must go ahead." The woman said to the child.  
"No!!! I can't leave you here by yourself!!!" She protested. They ducked as a trashcan behind them blew up.  
"RAVEN AZERATH!!! AS YOUR MOTHER I DEMAND YOU GO NOW!!!" The woman said pushing her ahead. The woman took off in the direction that the trashcan had blew up as a taller-than-average-man dressed in jeans and a blood red shirt with blood red eyes and black hair shoulder length hair stepped around the corner.  
"Where is the child???" He asked in a deep voice.  
"LEAVE HER BE TRIGON!!! She's done NOTHING to you!!!" The woman yelled at him.  
"I'M NOT GOING TO KILL HER!!!" He said his anger growing as more trashcans blew up.  
"I'm going to train her to grow up to be like me." He said grinning evilly.  
"Now MOVE you foolish woman!!!" He yelled.  
"NO!!!" The woman responded. He struck her and sent her flying backwards, a blow that snapped her neck. Raven watched in horror as her mother died at the hands of her own father. She took off and ran in the opposite direction, as her father had gone back the same way he had come from.  
  
Raven was now 13 and sleeping as peacefully as she could. She rolled over in her sleep, her arm now sticking out from under the bush she had been sleeping behind. A green dog was sniffing around the same area with two other males behind him.  
"Give it a rest BB!!!" A half robot said. The dog changed back to normal.  
"Come on Cy.not like we have anything better to do until we get back to the Tower." Beast Boy said as they walked along.  
"He's right Cyborg, not like we can do anything else." Robin said.  
"Oh, alright." Cyborg said. They continued to walk along in silence until Beast Boy tripped over something that was lying on the ground.  
"OW!!!" He said as she looked at what it was. It was an arm that jerked back under the bushes. Raven curled up into a ball, clutching her knees close to her, trying to remain as silent as possible.  
"What the???" Cyborg said as he peered around the bushes. His arm became engulfed in a black light and he was sent flipping forward.  
"HOLY HELL!!!" Cyborg said sitting up scratching the back of his head.  
"What was that???" Beast Boy said going around the bush as a dog. He saw the girl sitting there. She jerked back a little bit.  
"You're.you're green!!!" She said. Beast Boy changed into a human.  
"Yeah.and you just flipped my best bud without touching him. Got a problem???" Raven shook her head as she continued to sit there. Robin came around the corner as well.  
"Uh.hi. I'm Robin." He said. Raven nodded her head and stood up.  
"Raven." She said. She was wearing a pair of jeans that had a hole in each knee, along with a black over-sized t-shirt that had several holes in it as well. Cyborg stood up, still rubbing the back of his head.  
"I think I'm still Cyborg." He said. Raven smiled a bit.  
"Yeah.sorry about that." She said.  
"My powers get a little.strange when I feel an emotion too strongly."  
"In other wards." Beast Boy said. She blushed a little.  
"I can't control my powers fully." She replied scratching the back of her head.  
"Ohhh.ok then." He said shrugging.  
"Sooo.do you live around here???" Robin asked her.  
"No." She said sadly.  
"I don't live anywhere." She mumbled.  
"You could hang with us." Beast Boy suggested.  
"Yeah.as long as you don't pull anymore of that flippy crap. It sounds good to me." Cyborg said grinning. Beast Boy looked to Robin and he nodded his head.  
"Sure." He said simply.  
"Well.I don't see why not. Where do you live???" She asked looking around.  
"Over there." Robin said pointing towards the Tower. Her jaw dropped.  
"YOU LIVE THERE!!!" She exclaimed. The bush blew up and the others ducked. -_-'  
"Uhhh.yeah." Beast Boy said. The four of them started walking towards it.  
"Race ya!!!" Cyborg said taking off. Robin followed closely behind and Beast Boy turned into a raven and flew off after them. Raven grinned as she teleported in front of the Tower. A minute later the others where there. They starred in amazement.  
"But.you were." Beast Boy stuttered.  
"How'd ya." Cyborg said.  
  
Raven was 14 now, and the group of friends now had another female named Starfire with them. She was from the planet of Tamerian.  
"What is this strange thing???" Starfire kept asking as she pointed to various items around the house.  
"That's a blender Star." Cyborg said sighing. He'd been "instructing" her on the different items around the house.  
"Ohhh!!! Ok then." She said as she went into the living room to see Robin and Beast Boy fighting on the video game system.  
"ROBIN!!!" She cried in excitement.  
"AND BEAST BOY!!!" She said happily.  
"I suggest we spend a day of potatoing the couch while watching, documentaries, action, sci-fi, comedy, and scary movies on this glorious Saturday!!!" She said in her sing-song voice.  
"Scratch the documentaries and I'm in." Cyborg said. The others nodded in agreement.  
"I'm in." Beast Boy said.  
"Sure." Robin said. They all looked at Raven.  
"Whatever." She said. She still wore a pair of jeans and an over- sized black shirt. She looked at the fact that the others were wearing "uniforms", and yet she still was in lounging clothes. That was the night that she created her own "uniform".  
  
Raven was sitting on the roof of the Titans' Tower looking out at the horizon. She'd been meditating all afternoon, yet her mind kept trailing back to Beast Boy for some odd reason. She couldn't understand it. Every time she thought about him one thing or another would blow up.  
'What is my problem???' She thought to herself. She'd never felt these feelings for anybody before. Nobody other than her mother.  
'Is this love???' She wondered.  
  
Raven was sitting at the desk in her room working vigorously on something. She'd scribble all over the page in every possible direction she could think of. It was something her mother had told her to do when she was younger. Her mother's voice rang through her head,  
"Promise me you'll find someone to be with that will love you as much as I do."  
"I promise."  
"If you're ever in doubt. Write a poem. That's how you can tell. If they figure out the poem, you were meant for each other." Her mother had said in a sweet voice.  
Raven sighed as she hugged the note to her chest.  
"I love you mom." She said as she placed the note in her book, The Art of Meditation.  
  
The other Titans had gone out for the day, so Raven was left alone in the house. She was wearing her "old" clothes. The same black shirt and a pair of jeans. She had gone into the living room, but instead of playing her normal Heavy Metal music as she usually did, she was playing a CD that was switching between Hip-Hop, Country, and her "Meditation" music. As yet another Hip-Hop song came on she began to do a routine to it. As she started getting more it the song, Beast Boy came down the stairs and watched from the door-way. He'd thought he was alone in the house and that everyone else was gone. As the song ended he clapped a little, not realizing what he was doing. Raven looked up from her current position. She stood up and sat down on the couch watching the TV as if nothing had happened.  
"Sooo.I take it I'm not to mention this to anybody???" Beast Boy asked her.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said. Beast Boy sighed and sat on the couch beside her.  
"Me either." He mumbled.  
  
Raven, now 15, was sitting in her room reading one of her favorite books, Blood and Chocolate, by Annette Curtis Klause. She was currently reading her favorite part in the book.  
'Great Moon, what am I doing here??? Vivian thought. This is crazy. Kelly didn't do anything I wouldn't do. Suddenly she yearned for her own room, her own bed. Waiting seemed stupid and useless. Gotta get out of here, she decided. "Here, have a present, Kelly." Vivian smacked the bottle down on the dresser amid jars of makeup, bangles, pens, and tapes.'  
Suddenly Raven heard a loud crash in the living room followed by Cyborg's victorious,  
"BOOYA!!!"  
'What are they doing this time???' Raven thought. Raven floated out of her room and down into the kitchen where the noise had come from. Beast Boy was in the process of running his tongue under the sink water, and there was a large, almost empty, glass of milk sitting on the table. Cyborg was grinning in satisfaction.  
"Do I even want to know???" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Raven and Beast Boy were at the Tower waiting for Cyborg and Starfire to get back. Beast Boy was rubbing his leg where he hand been hurt. Raven healed his leg and he smiled at her.  
"Didn't know we had a doctor in the house." He said in awe. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies, even though this really wasn't the moment.  
  
Raven smiled a little as Beast Boy's eyes went all sparkly.  
"BREAKFAST FOR DINNER IT IS!!!" He said as he took off running. Cyborg followed close behind.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!!! I'M COOKIN' THIS TIME, AND WE'RE HAVIN' REAL EGGS!!!" He said. Raven smiled as Robin, Starfire, and she followed after them.  
  
"Do I REALLY have to do your days of dishes for a month???" Beast Boy pleaded. Raven nodded her head.  
"You said if I could beat you in one video game that you would do my dishes for a month, if you would've won I would've had to sit and play video games with you guys so YES you do." She said in satisfaction as Cyborg dumped a pile of dishes into the sink. Beast Boy moaned.  
'He's so pathetic.' She thought. She went over and decided to help him out.  
"Thanks Rae." He said flashing her a genuine smile.  
  
"RavenIloveyou!!!" Beast Boy spitted out quickly. She stopped in her tracks and wiped away another single tear before letting out a small laugh.  
  
They were in the mall and Raven stabbed Beast Boy in the stomach. She then left him there along with the other Titans as she left the building.  
  
Raven came back to her senses and the other Titans were standing around her, along with Serenity. Tears were streaming down her face as she sat on her knees, and Beast Boy was kneeling beside her with a loving hand on her shoulder.  
"It's ok Rae, it's ok." He said hugging her.  
"It's not right now, but it will be." She said wiping off her face, and looking up at the others..  
"I'm sorry guys." She said softly.  
"We do not blame you Raven!!!" Starfire said smiling at Raven.  
"Thanks Star." Raven said. Her and Beast Boy stood up.  
"Let's go home." Robin said.  
"No hard feelings???" He asked her. She nodded as they left for the Tower. 


End file.
